


wedding day

by boogyuwu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flower meanings, Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, SeokSoo, Wedding, also like jeongcheol if you squint, bless them, first part is :'(, getting married, has a second part, its sweet, jeonghan gets drunk, not really - Freeform, not to eachother though hA, okay so haha angst, poor Jisoo, second part is fluffy, seokmin steal yo man, seoksoo are only there for a bit, sorry - Freeform, they're nervous, verkwan, vernon cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogyuwu/pseuds/boogyuwu
Summary: weddings are fun, most of the times.vernon never thought he'd see this dayseungkwan couldn't be happier





	1. Wedding day pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> weddings are fun, most of the times
> 
> short

 

\----

"Are you nervous?" Jisoo asked Seungkwan as the younger did up his tie.

"A little bit yeah" Seungkwan breathed. To be quiet honest he was terrified. What if it didn't work what if it was all a flop oh god.

"Don't be its all going to be alright" Jisoo spoke comfortingly and gave Seungkwan a little pat on the shoulder. "He loves you, he always has and always will" 

Seugkwan nodded, Jisoo was right, per usual. He just needed to calm down and breath. It was all going to be perfectly fine.

If it was all going to be perfectly fine why did his stomach not settle?  Why was he so unsure?

"Hey guys" Hansol's voice was suddenly in the room and Seungkwan almost shrieked.

"What are you doing here? Get back to your room!" Seungkwan yelled at the younger and starting waving his hands as if to shoo Hansol.

"I'll go in a moment, I just wanted to check on you" 

and suddenly all Seungkwan's worries washed away and he could finally breathe.

"It's okay Kwannie, you're not the only one that's nervous" Hansol smiled, such a genuine and comforting smile and placed his hands on Seungkwan's shoulders, it made Seungkwan feel so reassured. 

"I know, I know, thanks, Hansol. You seem to always be able to calm me down" Seungkwan took a deep breath and smiled. "Now get out. I'll see you in a bit ok?" 

"Alright I'm going, bye Jisoo" Hansol laughed and made his way back out the room.

"Thank God for Hansol Vernon Chwe" Seungkwan muttered to himself as he checked his outfit one more time before nodding to Jisoo.

"It's now or never" 

\----

Hansol watched Seungkwan walk down the aisle, his fitted suit working perfectly with his bright eyes and his freshly dyed hair. Hansol sighed to himself, he knew Seungkwan looked good but now he looked almost ethereal. 

Seungkwan reached the end and he smiled over to Jisoo who was standing to the side with the rest of his groomsmen. Hansol's eyes skimmed over Seungkwan's hand. No ring, yet. It's like there was a moment for him, still some time. 

The priest started talking and Hansol fell from his trance. His eyes skimmed to Seokmin and then to Jisoo. He'd never seen such sadness behind Jisoo's eyes. Jisoo was probably thinking the same about him,

"And do you, Boo Seungkwan take Lee Seokmin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course, how could I not" 

Hansol's eyes turned back to Seungkwan's hand. The ring is there and his moment has passed, his one final opportunity, gone.

Hansol smiled at Jisoo and Jisoo returned it despite the tears growing on the side of his eyes.

 Weddings are fun, most of the times. Unless you have to watch the love of your life get married to someone who isn't you.

Weddings are fun, most of the times unless you're Hansol Vernon Chwe or Jisoo Hong.

 ---

lol sorry not sorry 


	2. wedding day pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my boys too much,   
> Weddings are fun, just ask Seungkwan
> 
> There are a couple of flashbacks in this and they'll be in bold italics
> 
> also holy shit this was fun to write and sorry for the long ass vows i got really into it. this is so sappy it came straight from a fucking tree
> 
> oh boy this is a long one 
> 
> words - 5425
> 
> also  
> whos surname do you think they would've taken? cus ive been thinkin and i can't choose

\---

"Hey, you okay?" Seokmin asked Seungkwan as they walked back into their dressing room.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm okay its okay" Seungkwan's words were weary and Seokmin didn't believe them, Seungkwan suddenly turned to Seokmin.

"Oh god, what if he backs out? What if he doesn't want me anymore oh my god I can't lose him. Is this too soon? Are we rushing this? I just I don't want him to leave, oh my god Seokmin" Seungkwan slurred out as his eyes widened in panic.

"Oh, Seungkwan always a drama queen" Seokmin laughed. "Hansol loves you to death, he won't back out don't worry. And if he did we'd all track him down and make him feel sorry for what he did. But that won't be necessary because he won't back out"

Seokmin rubbed Seungkwan's back and reassured him as best he could.

"Right, you're right. Thanks, I needed -" Seungkwan's words are cut off with the ring of a phone.

They frowned to each other before Seungkwan reaches over to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked

"Hey"

And Seungkwan's worries melt away when he hears Hansol's voice on the other end.

"Oh, Hansol, hi. Why are you calling?" He asked with a breath.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, and not freaking out or something." Hansol's words were true, yes, but he also wanted to ease his own insecurities and confirm that Seungkwan wasn't planning on running off before the wedding started.

"You know me so well" Seungkwan laughs lightly " I'm okay yeah, Seokmin managed to help me calm down a bit. I'm just a bit nervous"

"I would've come over there myself and gave you a hug or something but Jeonghan hyung insisted on it being bad luck."

"Well I'm not the bride but its still bad luck I guess"

"Anyways, I love you okay? And I can't wait till I get to say that to you as more than your boyfriend or fiancé."

Seungkwan's insides melted at that. He's known Hansol for a very long time. And back when they were merely teenagers Hansol would always talk about never wanting to get married.

**_"_ _Its_ _dumb_ _,_ _marriage_ _"_ _Hansol_ _shrugged_ **

**_Seungkwan_ _shrieked_ _"_ _What_ _how_ _could_ _you_ _said_ _that_ _?!"_ **

**_"_ _Well_ _,_ _it_ _is_ _,_ _the_ _same_ _person_ _for_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _your_ _life_ _._ _Isn't_ _that_ _just_ _so_ _boring? And_ _besides_ _people_ _hardly_ _ever_ _truly_ _100_ _percent_ _love_ _each other_ _,_ _they_ _just_ _think_ _they_ _do_ _and_ _then_ _end_ _up_ _regretting_ _it_ _."_ _Hansol_ _was_ _so_ _nonchalant_ _about_ _it_ _all_ _,_ _almost_ _as_ _if_ _marriage_ _was_ _a_ _bad_ _thing_ _._ **

**_"_ _I_ _don't get_ _you_ _._ _You've_ _been_ _in_ _two_ _relationships_ _when_ _you_ _were_ _utterly_ _smitten_ _._ _Your_ _parents_ _live_ _a_ _happily_ _married_ _life_ _._ ** **_Don't_ _be_ _so_ _negative_ _about_ _it._ ** **_You've_ _literally_ _never_ _been_ _given_ _a_ _reason_ _to_ _hate_ _marriage_ _so_ _why_ _do_ _you_ _?_ _"_ _Seungkwan_ _asked_ _as_ _he_ _took_ _another_ _bite_ _of_ _hi_ s  _pizza_ _._**

**_"_ _I'm_ _not_ _negative_ _,_ _I'm_ _a_ _realist_ _."_ _Hansol_ _deadpanned. "_ _Marriage_ _doesn't_ _work_ _out_ _most_ _of_ _the_ _time_ _and_ _how_ _could_ _you_ _only_ _ever_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _with_ _one_ _person_ _for_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _your_ _life_ _._ _The_ _rest_ _of_ _your_ _life_ _._ _That's_ _a_ _really_ _long_ _time_ _."_ **

**_Seungkwan's_ _heart_ _broke_ _that_ _day_ _._ _They_ _weren't_ _even_ _dating_ _yet_ _,_ _but_ _the_ _thought_ _that_ _Hansol_ _wouldn't_ _want_ _to_ _get_ _married_ _,_ _or_ _spent_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _his_ _life_ _with_ _someone_ _,_ _made_ _Seungkwan_ _extremely_ _sad_ _._ _He_ _had_ _always_ _wondered_ _if_ _he_ _could_ _be_ _Hansol's_ _exception_ _._ **

And here he stood in front of a long black rimmed mirror, wearing a white fitted tux, having Hansol tell him that he loves him and realising he  _is_  Hansol's exception.

"I'm your exception"

"Sorry?" Hansol asked in confusion.

"You always said that you'd never want to get married or spent the rest of your life with someone. I'm your exception" Seungkwan explained and Hansol laughed.

"Oh Seungkwan, you've always been my exception. Anyways you'll hear more of that later. See you out there. Love you" and with that Hansol hung up.

"Feeling better?" Seokmin asked.

"Yeah, oh thank god for Hansol Vernon Chwe."

After a couple of minutes and another makeup check from Sofia, Seokmin announced that they're walking in around another minute.

"Hey Seungkwan," Sofia said "Please look after him. I'm not gonna tell you not to hurt him or something because I know you won't, just look after him. You know how he is and how angry he can get or how he overworks himself. He needs you, you're his rock. Keep him safe."

Sofia has always loved her brother, and she knew that Seungkwan was perfect for him. They balanced each other out. Made each other better.

"I will don't worry Sof. I promise I will" Seungkwan smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I love your brother more than anything else, I'll always keep him safe, just like how he'll keep me safe"

Sofia nodded and thanked Seungkwan again before walking him to the door and handing him over to his mother.

It wasn't a big wedding, not really. Not a lot of Hansol or Seungkwan's families were there other than their parents and siblings. But when you have 11 other people and their parents and siblings coming it does make a large event.

It was a church wedding. A church with high ceilings and large windows that had light streaming in during the ceremony. It was also a morning wedding. Then a lunch at the reception. No late night parties. That was reserved for Hansol and Seungkwan in their own privacy. (;

Most of Hansol and Seungkwan's friends all had their mums get together to plan the wedding. Originally it was just Hansol and Seungkwan's mums but little by little all their friends' parents joined too. Each helping with something else.

It wasn't overly glamorous, Hansol and Seungkwan didn't feel the need for something like that. They wanted something special and pretty. It didn't have to be some big extravaganza.

Seungkwan took a deep breath and stared at the doors in front of him.  
This wasn't his first time I'm this church. When Hansol and he were younger they'd come on Sundays with their parents till they were about 12 when they stopped.

**_"_ _Hansol_ _we're_ _gonna_ _get_ _in_ _trouble_ _"_ _Seungkwan_ _whined,_ _tugging_ _at_ _Hansol's_ _arm_ **

_"_ **_Oh_ _calm_ _down_ _"_ _Hansol_ _laughed_ _and_ _continued_ _walking_ _._ **

**_"_ _Where_ _are_ _we_ _even_ _going_ _?"_ _Seungkwan_ _asked_ _chest_ _puffed_ _out_ _and_ _a_ _prominent_ _pout_ _on_ _his_ _lips_ _._ **

**_"_ _To_ _the_ _flower_ _garden_ _,"_ _Hansol_ _said_ _._ **

**_"_ _The_ _church_ _doesn't_ _have_ _a_ _flower-_ _"_ **

**_"_ _Yeah_ _but_ _the_ _building_ _next to_ _it_ _does_ _"_ _Hansol_ _cut_ _him_ _off_ _and_ _they_ _fell_ _back_ _into_ _silence_ _._ **

**_They_ _eventually_ _reached_ _it_ _and_ _Seungkwan_ _let_ _out_ _a_ _little_ _gasp_ _._ _He'd_ _always_ _been_ _a_ _fan_ _of_ _flowers_ _._ _He_ _used_ _to_ _compare_ _all_ _his_ _friends_ _to_ _flowers_ _._ **

**_"_ _Wow_ _"_ _Seungkwan_ _whispered_ _as_ _he_ _looked_ _around_ _and_ _mentally_ _named_ _all_ _the_ _different_ _flowers_ _._ **

**_"_ _I_ _knew_ _you'd_ _like_ _it_ _"_ _Hansol_ _grinned_ _"_ _they're_ _going_ _to_ _add_ _one_ _to_ _the_ _church_ _and_ _they're_ _taking_ _volunteers_ _to_ _help_ _plant_ _._ _We_ _should_ _sign_ _up_ _"_ **

**_Seungkwan's_ _eyes_ _lit_ _up_ _and_ _he_ _started_ _jumping_ _up_ _and_ _down_ _on_ _the_ _spot_ _. "_ _Yeah_ _let's_ _do_ _that,_ _oh_ _my,_ _a_ _whole_ _new_ _flower_ _garden_ _"_ **

**_They_ _did_ _sign_ _up_ _and_ _Hansol_ _and_ _Seungkwan_ _came_ _in_ _on_ _Tuesdays_ _to_ _water_ _all_ _the_ _plants_ _by_ _the_ _side_ _of_ _the_ _church_ _._ _It_ _became_ _their_ _little_ _thing_ _._ **

"You okay?" Seungkwan heard his mum ask

"Oh yeah, just spaced out a little I guess" He smiles at her. His father couldn't make it so she was there to walk him down the aisle.

"Oh here you go, the bouquet Hansol told me to give you. Yours is already with him" His mother handed him the bouquet of flowers and Seungkwan smiled at him, he slowly started identifying all the flowers in the bouquet.

They'd both promise to make each other a bouquet of flowers, each flower signifying something about their relationship. Which was Hansols idea despite Seungkwan having been the one who worked in a flower shop.

_**"Hey, I brought you a coffee" Hansol smiled as the bell to the store chimed and he walks through the door.** _

_**"Oh my God, I love you," Seungkwan said as he walked around the counter to grab the coffee from Hansol and placed a kiss on his cheek.** _

_**"You only love me for the coffee don't you" Hansol teased making Seungkwan roll his eyes**. _

_**"No, I also love you for your kisses," Seungkwan smirked and Hansol pouted "and your face and your personality and everything about you I guess"** _

_**Hansol's face quickly lit up and he gave Seungkwan a small peck knowing that Seungkwan's boss is probably tired of their PDA.** _

_**"It's okay you can kiss me properly, she's out and I'm technically on my lunch break" Seungkwan reassured as he took a sip of his coffee, walking back behind the counter.** _

_**"No thanks, I mean you're great and all but coffee breath," Hansol said with a fake sigh and leaned on the opposite side of the counter, his hand under his chin.** _

_**"Oh shut up, like you didn't have a coffee just ten minutes ago." Seungkwan rolled his eyes and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Hansol's lips.** _

_**Hansol hummed as they pulled away, "I guess I don't mind coffee breath coming from you"** _

_**"Damn right." Seungkwan laughed.**  _

Seungkwan heard the music start playing on the other side of the door and turned to his mother. 

He took a deep breath, "It's now or never" 

His mother nodded and smiled, "I'm happy that I get to give you to someone I know will look after you" 

The doors opened and the music got slightly louder, Seungkwan looked up from his shoes and into the room in front of him. He saw the happy faces of his friends. The friends who watched Hansol and him grow up and get to where they are now. Friends who had to deal with the constant tears spilt on Seungkwan's side,

_**"Oh, Seungkwan" Jeonghan sighed as he rubbed the younger boy's back. "It's okay"** _

**_"No it's not, god he's smitten, he's in love this time I'm sure of it. And they'll get married and I'll be stuck with my feelings forever" Seungkwan cried harder into Jeonghan's shoulder._  **

_**"He's not in love, you know Hansol, he's dated like four girls in the past 6 months. He just doesn't realise what's in front of him." Jeonghan said softly, trying to calm Seungkwan down.** _

_**"That's the thing though, he's never going to 'realise' or notice me because he's not into me, he's not even into guys. And you said it, he's Hansol, he's not going to fall in love, especially not with me"** _

_**Jeonghan couldn't do any more than listening and provide comfort at that stage. He didn't know how to fix it but he wasn't going to give up.** _

This wedding was really big for Jeonghan, he'd always felt like a parent figure to their group of friends and has always been there for them. Hansol and Seungkwan were meant to be from day one and Jeonghan knew that he just didn't know if they'd ever realise.  Being slightly older he got to see them develop, and he got to see their feelings for one another grow by the day.  He got to see the miserable days they faced without one another, he got to see the fights grow and get resolved. As much as he felt this way with most of his friends, something about Seungkwan and Hansol's relationship was different. More in-depth, he felt like he got to experience more of their clumsiness with one another. And clumsiness meant pining, pining and more pining. 

_**"Oh my god, they're idiots" Jeonghan groaned hiding his face in Seungcheol's shoulder.** _

_**"I know I know," He sighed as his eyes skimmed over to Hansol and Seungkwan who were both glaring at Jun and Minghao respectively. You see they were in the bowling alley and Jisoo and Hansol were partners, same with Seokmin and Seungkwan. Which meant that every now and then hugs or high fives or some form of physical contact would be exchanged between a pair making either Seungkwan or Hansol fuming. Which eventually led to almost sub-conscience trying to one-up each other and make the other more jealous** _

_**Eventually, Minghao and Hansol had won and Hansol picked Minghao up and spun him around in excitement. Jeonghan quickly looked to Seungkwan who's face was faltering my the second and he was slowly starting to show his sadness, Jeonghan then nudged Seungcheol to distract Hansol while Jeonghan took Seungkwan to the bathroom to help him breathe for a moment and calm down.** _

_**Little did Seungkwan and Jeonghan alike know about Hansol's lingering gaze on the hand that Jeonghan had around Seungkwan, or the fought back tears when Seungkwan started to little by little ignore him later on that week. Little did they know how many nights Hansol spent up trying to figure out his feelings, a number of nights he spent with his face on his knees trying to find an answer.** _

 Seungkwan saw Seokmin and Soonyoung standing to the side of where he'll be standing soon enough. It was hard to choose groom's men for both Hansol and Seungkwan seeing as there are so many to choose from but Seungkwan ended up going with Seokmin and Soonyoung and Hansol went with Jisoo and Seungcheol. Sofia ended up being the ring bearer. 

Hansol had to calm himself down when the doors finally opened and Seungkwan walked in, his Seungkwan, his best friend, his soon to be  _Husband_. God, Hansol never thought he'd get married, even now it seems like a dream. Especially now seeing as Seungkwan looks like something from a movie, Hansol knew Seungkwan was attractive but now he seemed so much more than that. He was almost glowing, he looked so perfect, so happy, so _Seungkwan._

Hansol's breathing hitched as Seungkwan finally reached him and he smiled towards Seungkwan's mother before taking Seungkwan's hand and helping him up to the altar. 

"Hey" Hansol whispered as they stood opposite each other.

"Hey" Seungkwan smiled and laced his fingers with Hansol's.

Seungkwan turned his head slightly to look at the priest while Hansol kept his eyes trained on Seungkwan. How could you not? Hansol knew he was in love with Seungkwan back when they were 16, he knew in the back of his mind that he was absolutely infatuated with his best friend. Hansol, however, having only known a boy like a girl story was so confused that he ended up pushing away his feelings and tried to pretend like they were nothing.

But how could you pretend that your heartbeat picking up whenever someone smiled was nothing? How could you pretend that someone standing close to you or exchanging simple touches with you was nothing? How could you dismiss feelings as strong as those of his for Seungkwan?

**_"I'm insane, I'm going insane" Hansol whispered to himself over and over again as he paced through his room. "This isn't happening, I do not have feelings for Seungkwan, I do not have feelings for a boy" _ **

**_This ordeal was almost routine now, at least once a week he would come home with his skin burning where Seungkwan touched. With his heart racing as he remembered the smiles they exchanged. With images in his mind of his arms around Seungkwan and how good they felt there, how well they fit together like puzzle pieces. Sometimes he'd even come home with Seungkwan's words echoing in his mind, little phrases like:_ **

**_"I love you oh my god"_ **

**_"You may be hot but I'm hotter"_ **

**_"You have really pretty eyes"_ **

**_"Don't worry so much, you'll do fine, I believe in you"_ **

**_They'd been friends for so long why now where those compliments having so much more of an effect on him?_ **

**_Hansol's pacing got frantic and soon enough he fell to the floor, his heart beating faster than ever and his hands clammy. He was so confused so lost within himself, he'd never considered liking a guy, only girls his whole life. But now? Now he's questioning himself more than ever before. Hansol buried his face in his knees and started tearing up,  is this okay? Is he allowed to feel like this to another boy?_ **

**_Hansol had never felt so taken aback in his life, he didn't know if he was supposed to be okay with it or feel wrong. His parents never raised him to think it was bad to like someone of your own gender, nor did they ever say it was okay, it was never really touched upon._ **

**_In a fit of fright and nerves, he started rocking himself back and forth trying to calm his thoughts._ **

**_"Hansol?" his mother's voice came from the other side of the door, "You alright in there?"_ **

**_She must've heard the pacing and crying._ **

**_"No" he croaked out weakly and despite the low volume of his voice, his mother heard well enough and immediately came in, her heart broke as she did._ **

**_"Oh Hansol, what's wrong?" She asked, rushing over to him and taking her son into her arms._ **

**_Hansol was conflicted, can he tell her? is it okay to tell her? What if she hates him? What if he's wrong? Hansol's breathing staggered more._ **

**_"Its okay, you can tell me, I'm your mother, you can tell me its okay" She whispered into his hair, practically reading his mind. She cooed and hushed him for a few moments until Hansol's crying dissolved into hiccups and his breathing evened out a bit more._ **

**_"You feeling up to talk?" SHe asked softly, running her fingers through Hansol's hair. It was hard for a mother to see her merely 16-year-old son in such pain._ **

**_"Please don't be mad" He hiccuped and his mother nodded and whispered an "I won't"_ **

**_"Is it okay" a pause "Is it okay for boys to like other boys?" Hansol's voice was weak and scared, it made his mother melt._ **

**_"Is that why you're so worried?" She asked, brushing his hair again and he nodded under her fingers "Oh Hansol"_ **

**_Hansol immediately stiffened, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I-"_ **

**_"Yes, Hansol, it's perfectly fine for someone to like a person of the same gender"  She quickly interrupted "Love is love, no matter who it is you love, gender isn't a boundary for who you're allowed to love or fall in love with"_ **

**_Hansol let out  a relieved sigh, "I was so scared that it was wrong that I was wrong and I didn't want you guys to hate me"_ **

**_Hansol's mother's heart broke, "Hansol we could never hate you for who you choose to love"_ **

Hansol had always felt so privileged to have parents that were so supportive of him, parents who would stick by him despite his preferences, parents that helped him accept his feelings towards his soon to be  _husband._  When Hansol looked up again he realised that it was his turn to say his vows.

Seungkwan looked at him with a soft smile and squeezed his hand, it made Hansol feel like they were the only people in the room. 

"Seungkwan, I had notes but seeing you like this now and here, I don't need notes to tell me how I feel. You and I, we've come so far, years of friendship leading onto what most probably suspected to be more, years of sleepovers and fights over what video game to play. Years of secrets being told at midnight and wishes being made at 11:11"

"10 hour 10 minute" Soonyoung interrupted making everyone laugh,

"You were always mine and I was always yours, even before we started dating, probably even before we knew each other. Earlier you said that you were my exception, you've always been my exception. You're the only person I can picture myself marrying. You're the only guy I've ever liked. You're the only person I'm willing to buy ice cream for at two in the morning. You're the only person that I would ever want to be with, You're the only person I've ever fallen in love with. So no matter what rules there are in my life, No matter how many things I say no to, you're always going to be the person I say yes to. You will always be my exceptional exception" Hansol finished with tears at the corner of his eyes because this was real and it was happening, and Seungkwan was there with him.

"God, I hate you, how am I supposed to beat that?" Seungkwan said with a laugh and held onto Hansol's hand tighter. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" Hansol whispered, giving Seungkwan's hand a squeeze and the elder nodded, calming down a bit and gathering his thoughts.

"Hansol, my Hansol. You were a funny thing when we first met, weren't you? With your pretty eyes and your foreign accent. I swear you had me whipped since day 3. Not day one because day one you stole my juice box, and not day two because you grumpily apologized because a teacher forced you too, but day 3. Day 3 when we were on the playground and you wanted a turn on the swing but I was stubborn so you begged me and it was the most amusing this ever. Then when you finally got on you looked too happy with that big smile on your face, how could I not fall for you?  Well technically I did, a week later, I fell off the swing and you were there to help me up. And I fell a lot after that, I fell into bad habits, which you helped me out of. I fell into silences which you filled, I fell physically and I fell sick but you were there to tend to me. But the hardest I've ever fallen wasn't that day on the swing or the time down the stairs, but the day I fell for you, properly. The day when your smiles became the only thing I felt the need to see. The day your happiness became a priority for me, the day you became my number one wish. I'm clumsy Hansol, but I know that you're always going to be there to catch me, and I'm always going to be there to catch you. And no matter when we fall in our future together, as long as we are picking each other up we'll be perfectly fine"  by the time Seungkwan finished about 90% of the people in the church were crying at least a bit, including the priest and Hansol.

"Rings" The priest mumbled weakly, wiping at his eyes and Sofia walked up to hand them the rings. 

Hansol went first, Seungkwan's ring was gold with the inside black and a little engraving stating "You're my exception" on the inside. Hansol's was black on the outside and gold on the inside, his engraving read "You caught me". 

The band's colours were inspired by what the other brought out in them. Hansol brought out Seungkwan's deepest thoughts and feelings, and let him know he was safe and could always be truthful. Seungkwan brought out the happiness and confidence in Hansol and made him feel like he was always enough. 

Seungkwan stared down at the ring glittering in the sunlight beaming through the windows and remembered the first time Hansol had slipped a ring on his finger, well the first time it was big. not the time in 6th grade when Hansol gave Seungkwan a candy ring.

**_"It's not an engagement ring don't worry" Hansol spluttered. They were 19 if this was an engagement ring Hansol had to be completely and utterly out of his mind. "It's a promise ring. I spoke to Seokmin and he kinda let it slip that you worry that I'm not completely serious about our relationship, and I swear to God I am I really am. I've never been more serious about something in my life, and all I know is that I really care about you and I don't want you to doubt that and-"_ **

**_Seungkwan cut him off with a kiss, he pulled at Hansol's tie and kissed him hard. Hansol went all out, fancy date and a fucking ring, how blessed was Seungkwan not?_ **

**_"Thank you" Seungkwan mumbled as they pulled away "You are utter perfection Hansol Vernon Chwe, utter perfection" and with that Seungkwan pulled him into a hug and Hansol returned it in relief._ **

**_They stood there for a while, in each other's arms, swaying slightly. It felt good to be so close and so comfortable. That was the moment when they both realised that all they could ever need was each other and they could face the world together, just them if they had to._ **

"Now, Hansol do you take Seungkwan to be your- " the priest asked and Hansol cut him off with a nod,

"Please, I um, Yes" a chorus of laughs followed

"Seungkwan do you take Hansol to be your husband?"

"Yes, of course, how could I not?" Seungkwan smiled. 

"You have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you Husbands." A cheer erupted before the priest continued "You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husbands and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise." 

Before the priest had even gotten his last word out properly Hansol had already turned and pulled Seungkwan closer by the waist, placing one hand on the elder's cheek before leaning in and finally doing what they've waited all day for. 

The kiss was powerful and Seungkwan quickly had his arms around Hansol's neck. It did feel different because now they were more than they've ever been before. they were closer than ever before and they were bonded, almost as one. They pulled away as the clapping and cheering continued and Hansol smiled, leaning his head on Seungkwan's shoulder.

"Somehow you still give me butterflies" He whispered and Seungkwan places a kiss on top of Hansol's head. 

"I couldn't imagine you not giving me butterflies"

They walked out of the church, hand in hand, still getting used to the feeling of the rings on their fingers but adored the sensation almost as much as they adored one another. 

There was a small drive to the lunch venue after the photo session which had luckily not taken to long and the guests had already arrived, they stepped out of their car and made their way through the site. It was an outside venue. A little grassy area with cherry blossom trees and little ponds scattered around. There were three big tables that held the food and drink, the cake and sweets, and one of the little cards indicating everyone's seating. 

"I wonder which table we sit at" Seungkwan jokily pondered out loud making Hansol roll his eyes playfully and pulled Seungkwan over to the table that had their parents and Sofia. 

"Ugh Look at you two, so gross holding hands and stuff," Seokmin said walking over to them with Soonyoung next to him.

"You say that like you weren't making out with Jisoo about a minute ago" Seungkwan raised an eyebrow making Hansol chuckle at Seokmin's face,

"Yeah, and what were you two doing in the car ride over here?" Soonyoung chipped in 

"At least Hansol and I are married" The statement sent tingles all over both their bodies, they weren't used to that yet "We have decency, now go find your tiny boyfriend, we have family members to attend to" 

"Good to know married life hasn't made you lose your sense of humour" Sofia smirked as they reached the table. 

Seungkwan shrugged "He was picking a fight that he knew he would lose" 

Seungkwan and Hansol then both took a minute to appreciate how beautiful the venue was set up and how amazing it looked, the tables and decorations lined with rose quartz and serenity. The beautifully chosen cutlery and the decorative placemats. They also noticed strings of fairy lights and pictures hung all around different areas. Photo from times of Hansol and Seungkwan's life. Some starring their friends and family as well. 

Seungkwan spotted his mum and immediately walked over and hugged her tight making her let out a little yelp of surprise.

"Ah Seungkwan you scared me" She laughed and placed the cards in her hands on the table.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say thank you," Seungkwan said as Hansols mum walked over.

"Do we have enough- Oh hello Seungkwan" She smiled at him and Seungkwan detached himself from his mom to give her a hug too.

"Thank you so much, both of you, without you I don't know what would've happened" Seungkwan thanked them and took a step back to look at them both, they'd dressed very well for the wedding.

"Well the wedding would've been done just how you wanted and Hansol wouldn't have minded because you have him wrapped around your little finger" Hansol's mother laughed. 

Suddenly arms wrapped around Seungkwan's middle and he felt a head on his shoulder "That's not true, I would've given input on the food at least" Hansol's voice held a pout and Seungkwan could hear it in his words. 

"Sure, it would've been burgers and pizza I'm sure" Seungkwan laughed, placing his hands over Hansol's.

"And ice cream" Hansol mumbled in embarrassment making the other three coo at him.

"Seungkwan is right though, thank you so much, this wedding is a success because of you two" Hansol smiled at the two women in front of them. 

"No dear, this wedding is a success because of you two, I mean look at you." Seungkwan's mum said and signalled at them with her hands. "But thank you for acknowledging us. We worked hard for you two, and we hope you enjoy the rest of the Wedding"

"We will, I know I will because of my amazing new husband," Seungkwan said, the words making Hansol's insides do flips.

"What we just got married and you already have a new one?" He smirked in retaliation making Seungkwan roll his eyes.

"You two are sickeningly sweet I can't watch this"

"Me neither" And with that both their mothers walked off. 

Hansol then walked Seungkwan back to their table, 

"Why are we here we still have a lot of people to go around? " Seungkwan asked with a slight frown

"The bouquets" Hansol said back and they turned to look at the groups of flowers in their own individual pots in front of their seats.

"I'll go first" Hansol smiled and Seungkwan looked through the bright bunch of flowers and smiled. "Anemones for my anticipation for our future together, tulips for our hopefully eternal love, camellias for my devotion and gratitude towards you, daffodils for our new beginning and finally amaryllis' for your radiant beauty," Hansol explained and Seungkwan blushed,

"This is so sappy oh my god, anyways you go"

Hansol laughed and picked up his flowers, identifying some of them.

"Carnations for the bravery, safety and strength you make me feel, celosias for your humour and warmth, amaranthus for my unfading affection towards you, cosmos for the peace, order and balance out relationship has and ranunculus' for your radiant charm"

"Charm? Really?" Hansol chuckled.

"Yeah, really" Seungkwan mocked,

"Throw the bouquet, I wanna get hitched too" They heard Jeonghan yell from behind them, clear that somehow he's already drunk and seems to have forgotten that he is married.

Seungkwan turned to say something back when his foot caught on the side of the chair and he stumbled slightly making Hansol reach out and catch him before he fell on his face.

"He caught him just like seungkwan said in his vows oh my god Cheol they're all grown up I can't do this" They heard Jeonghan sob in the background making them both burst out in laughter.

"Thanks for catching me," Seungkwan said as he stood up properly.

"I'll always catch you" Hansol smiled and leaned in to connect their lips once again.

Weddings are fun, just ask Seungkwan, he probably had the best wedding ever.

 

\---


End file.
